1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to an electromagnetic shielding coating and lens module utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many camera modules are currently manufactured using wafer level assembly. One kind of such camera modules includes an image sensor, a lens, and a spacer. The spacer is adhered to the image sensor. The lens is stacked on the spacer. A light shielding coating covers the peripheral surface of the lens. An electromagnetic shielding coating covers the light shielding coating. The electromagnetic shielding coating includes a copper layer adhered to the light shielding coating, and a stainless steel layer adhered to the copper layer.
However, if the lens has been covered with an optical coating, and the light shielding coating is coated on the optical coating, generally significant stress exists among the light shielding coating, the copper layer of the electromagnetic shielding coating, and the optical coating. If the thickness of the electromagnetic shielding coating exceeds 1 μm, adherence between the light shielding coating and the optical coating becomes weak, and the light shielding coating and the electromagnetic shielding coating are easily peeled off from the optical coating.
What is needed, therefore, is an electromagnetic shielding coating and lens module utilizing the same to overcome the described limitations.